


Forever Moments

by panda013 (Amiria_Raven)



Series: Panda Does The Thing [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, a dump for my drabbles, from tumblr, mostly cute for now
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-17
Updated: 2016-03-12
Packaged: 2018-05-21 05:14:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6039637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amiria_Raven/pseuds/panda013
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of drabbles from tumblr, largely featuring Adrienette/Ladynoir/Ladrien/Chatinette, likely with DJWifi at some point.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Toy Store

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While shopping for a gift for Manon at a toy store, a few unexpected events unfold.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired/outlined by @actualaster on tumblr!
> 
> AKA another one of the "Panda hijacks a post to write a drabble" series.

“You guys are lifesavers,” Marinette whined as the group of friends stepped into the toy store. “ _Maman_  wants me to pick a gift for Manon, but I have _no idea_  what to get her!”

“We’ll help you,” Alya patted Marinette on the shoulder, smiling. “After all, we’ve all helped to take care of her at _some_  point. If we can find something we all agree on, it’ll probably be perfect!”

Marinette giggled and bounced ahead of her friends, turning to smile at Alya and the boys. “You’re right!” 

“She likes that one superhero cartoon,” Nino piped up. “You know, the one with the good theme song?”

“The one based off of Ladybug and Chat Noir!” Alya chimed in, laughing. “I’d almost forgotten! But Bluebird and Jackal have nothing on the heroes of Paris!”

“There’s a show based on Ladybug and Chat Noir?”

The question came from Adrien and Marinette in unison, and they both shared a sheepish glance before laughing at the coincidence. Marinette found herself feeling extremely grateful that Adrien was also oblivious to this show, because the disappointed look Alya gave her was now split between two people.

“Manon loves it,” Nino said slowly. “Mari, we watched it _at your house_.”

They had? Marinette didn’t remember. She scratched her head and offered an ashamed grin as she simply stated, “Oops?”

Alya groaned and slapped her hand to her face, dragging it down in a slow, exaggerated motion and knocking her glasses askew.

“Let’s just see what they have for _Lady Blue_  and find something Manon might like from there,” the blogger suggested, turning to look for signs from the popular show. “Since at least _two_  of us pay attention to what the kid you babysit likes.”

“Alyaaaaaaaa,” Marinette whined, following her down an aisle. 

“Come on,” Nino tugged Adrien down the aisle adjacent to the one the girls had taken. “Divide and conquer, bro.”

Adrien agreed and the duo meandered down the aisle. Adrien pulled up some pictures from the show so that he would be able to recognize the merchandise if he saw it.

A few aisles later, Adrien was about to suggest they meet back up with the girls when a scream startled him. He and Nino shared a glance and ran towards the sound, coming up on a man backing away, stumbling over his own feet. When Nino caught him by the shoulder, he wordlessly pointed.

There, in the middle of the main aisle of a _toy store_ , was a man with a ski mask brandishing a gun.

 _I’ve got to get to a bathroom!_  was Adrien’s immediate thought. _I have to go transform!_

And then the man lunged, snatching a girl from the next aisle over by the arm. She shouted in pain at his grip, reaching up to try to pry his fingers away, but froze when he pointed the gun at her head.

Adrien’s blood ran cold when Alya’s familiar grey-green eyes flicked towards him. He _had_ to find a place to transform, and it had to be _now_. Alya was in danger and he would _never_  be able to live with himself if something happened to her in a _toy store_.

But then he saw something that made his heart stop.

Marinette, crouched in the aisle behind the man with the gun, had a determined set to her eyes as she reached into a basket beside her and pulled out–a yo-yo? What was she going to do with–

Almost faster than his eye could follow, Marinette flicked her wrist. The yo-yo wrapped around the man’s gun arm and she pulled it roughly behind his back, the pistol clattering to the floor as Marinette pushed Alya away from him. He started to twist towards her, but Marinette deftly wrapped the yo-yo around his arms and, with a swipe from her feet, toppled him to the ground. She dropped down and pinned him beneath her knee and looked up, wide-eyed to her friend.

“Alya, are you alright?!”

Alya stared blankly at Marinette for a moment, nodding slowly in answer to her question. The designer sighed in relief, securing the robber with the yo-yo string and kicking the gun out of his reach as she stood to look at her friends.

Adrien turned to Nino stiffly and asked, “Nino…did _Marinette_  just…did she just _disarm_  and _restrain_  a _robber_ …with just a _yo-yo_?”

The other boy nodded numbly, mouth hanging open. And then he muttered, “I can’t have seen what I think I just saw…”

“W…what just happened?” Alya picked herself up off the ground with Nino’s help, shaking like a leaf. “This _cannot_  be happening. _Marinette_  did _not_  just pull a _Ladbu–oh my God!”_

Adrien saw the way Marinette stiffened and the color disappeared from her cheeks as Alya stared at her with all the realizations in her eyes. Adrien was facing the same thoughts as Alya and Nino and probably every other person that was staring at Marinette in this toy store.

Hint–there were at least fifteen people gaping at her.

“Oh no,” she murmured, “oh _no. No, no, no,_ this did _not_  just happen!”

In the silence, Adrien finally found his voice, and even before he could stop himself, the words tumbled from his lips.

” _M-my Lady?”_

Her wide blue eyes shot to his and locked with them instantly, disbelief and surprise controlling her expression. Her mouth fell open as a wordless squeak escaped, and Alya nearly fell over as the force of her second realization started to sink in.

“ _Shit_ ,” Marinette mumbled, and Adrien silently agreed.


	2. Headphones

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Adrien wears those headphones in the shape of cat ears and Marinette finds it vaguely familiar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by @sad-little-tortilla on tumblr!
> 
> AKA "Panda starts to hijack posts to write drabbles".

Those cat ear headphones were _the coolest things_. They had green accents and lights and they were sleek and black and Adrien was _paw_ sitively sure that they were the most _purr_ fect things he’d ever laid eyes on.

He ordered them instantly.

When his _Axent Wear_ headphones came in, he couldn’t help himself. They were a blatantly obvious accessory, but his attitudes as Chat Noir and Adrien were so different…surely he could get away with this much? So the next day, as he left for school, he secured them over his blond hair with a large, mischievous grin.

His classmates noted the headphones–some with amusement, some with envy, Nino commenting that they were actually pretty good quality–but Marinette just stared blankly at him, her mouth dropped slightly in surprise.

He had no idea what it meant, but he decided it was positive.

How could it not be? She seemed to be a bit of a Chat Noir fan, after all!

* * *

Those headphones looked kind of familiar on Adrien…but Marinette had no idea why. She was 100% sure that he had never worn them before, and she received confirmation of that fact mere moments after he walked in when Alix asked him and he said that they were new. 

If they were new, why did they look so familiar?

Marinette wracked her brain all day but could find no solution. He hadn’t worn any cat-themed Halloween costumes, to her knowledge, or even horns that could have been mistaken for cat ears, so she had nothing to go on.

After hours of fruitlessly searching her brain, the Adrien photo gallery on her phone, his official website, and a few sources Alya produced with a raised eyebrow but no questions asked, the designer gave it up. It didn’t really matter, because the ears were cute and he pulled them off well. They also seemed to make him incredibly happy, and she wouldn’t trade that for anything.

Sighing and putting her pencil down, she pushed away from her desk and called to Tikki. It was about time for patrol, and she was never the late one if she could reasonably help it.

When she arrived, she waited only moments for Chat Noir to meet her.

When his boots thudded on the roof, she turned to deliver a witty quip about tardiness despite the fact that he was perfectly on time, only for no sound to come out. Her eyes had immediately fallen on the ears, and suddenly everything clicked into place.

She blinked once. Twice.

He blinked in confusion and cocked his head, his mouth opening to question her–

–and she screamed.


	3. Pounce

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Adrien Agreste has a very familiar reaction to a laser pointer and Marinette must act fast.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based of of the tumblr post by @thoughts-of-a-fandom-blogger  
> ((( found here: http://panda013.tumblr.com/post/139514874860/imagine-this )))  
> Someone teach me how to link, pls? XD
> 
> Or, "Panda hijacks another post to write a drabble"

Adrien couldn’t help it.

He hadn’t realized that there would be… _side effects_ …from becoming Chat Noir and bonding with a creature that was basically a cat god on a daily basis. When he first realized it, he had to stop himself from playfully batting Ladybug’s twin tails or from swatting at her yo-yo when they were just sitting on a roof, chatting, and she was swinging it just to have something to do. Since then, though, these… _tendencies_  had only grown stronger.

The glowing red light on the board was incredibly enticing.

Adrien wanted to reach out and capture it. That little red light was _his_ , dammit. Not only was it right _there_ , so close to him and yet so far, but it was also red like his lady. Anything tiny and cute and mildly reminiscent of Ladybug was instantly something he coveted, and having the attention span of a cat when it came to things like _laser pointers_  was extremely difficult to deal with.

He stopped focusing on the lecture. All of his good luck for the _month_  was wasted on this moment, because the lecture material was entirely made up of things he had learned while home schooled, since it was physics and one of his passions. Rather than following the words, like most of his classmates, Adrien followed the little red dot with his eyes.

 _I want it_.

His eyes were slits as he watched the light pause, flickering in the same spot for a few moments before moving again. 

_I’m going to catch it._

* * *

Marinette’s late night, working on designs and homework and trying not to stress about Adrien and the stupid thing she’d said to him the day before, didn’t help her focus, and physics was already her worst subject. She barely had the motivation to keep taking notes, let alone listen to the droning lecture.

Instead, she starts to follow the red dot, and idly grins at what it would do to Chat Noir if he were in her class. He would probably be tormented by the light flitting across the screen–or, if he was a class clown, laser pointers were probably already banned in his lectures. The Chat she knew wouldn’t hesitate to leap at the red dot.

To keep herself from giggling, Marinette vigorously rubbed her bleary eyes and tried to focus on the lecture again. This time, though, her eyes drifted down to the blond model that sat in front of her. 

Adrien was sitting up, slowly. After a few moments she noticed that his shoulders were tense, and she made a mental note to ask him about it later if she could manage to get the words out. As class wore on, he only grew more and more tense, and she furrowed her brows in concern.

What happened next was something she had _not_  been prepared for.

Slowly, as if he’d been calculating, Adrien rose just a few inches from his chair. She thought he was going to leave for the bathroom or a photoshoot, but then she realized that he was still leaning over his desk.

And then his butt _wiggled_.

Like a _cat_  getting ready to _pounce_.

Marinette was used to seeing an ass covered in _leather_  doing that exact same wiggle as Chat Noir prepared to take a leap, and it took every ounce of self-restraint the designer had in her entire body to keep from letting out a strangled yell at the sudden recognition. It hit her like a ton of bricks, and she swallowed the hard knot in her throat as she watched Adrien wiggle his butt right in front of her.

Any other day, she would have found that _incredibly_  adorable of him, but now she was too stunned to think straight.

As she stared at his back, fear shot down her spine when every muscle in his body tensed.

 _He’s going to pounce_!

It was only with sheer luck and quick reflexes that Marinette managed to lunge silently forward as he prepared to spring, slipping two fingers through his belt loop and pulling him back down to his seat. It was something she usually did by yanking on his tail, but she had gone for the next available option. Not only would it be super embarrassing for him to act so much like a cat in class, but it could potentially jeopardize his identity.

Adrien reached up to scratch the back of his neck and turned around to sheepishly give Marinette the same smile that Chat Noir always gave Ladybug. Her heart nearly stopped beating when he froze, eyes widening and flicking around the classroom in terror before finally resting on her. 

Despite the fact that it was _Adrien Agreste_  before her, Marinette gave her sternest Ladybug expression, hoping to communicate with her eyes just how much trouble she had just saved him from.

 _We need to talk, Kitty,_  she said with her eyes, narrowing them in disapproval.

The damn cat in front of her had the nerve to _pout_. With _Adrien’s face_. Her heart started racing a mile a minute as she sat back and motioned for him to turn to the front. She could feel the blood rushing to her cheeks, and she was only thankful that no one seemed to have noticed the exchange.

Well…no one but Nino and Alya. When she looked around, Nino was raising an eyebrow at Adrien and Alya was gaping confusedly at Marinette. The redhead then frowned and started scribbling furiously on a piece of paper she had torn from her notebook. The petite designer caught Nino passing Adrien a note as well, eyes curious and playful behind his glasses.

Even as her eyes scanned across the note Alya slipped her moments later– _Okay, girl, something’s going on and I need to know exactly what THAT was. You. Me. Your place. After school_ –Marinette could barely think about anything but the fact that her crush, the boy she fancied herself _in love with,_ was none other than her magical crime-fighting partner, who fancied himself in love with _her_.

_I’m in love with Adrien but I keep pushing away Chat Noir and Chat Noir’s in love with Ladybug me but doesn’t notice Marinette me but I am Ladybug and Chat Noir is Adrien so does that still mean he’s in love with me and I’m in love with him or…?_

Her own thought process was jumbled and Marinette didn’t have the capacity to sort it out. She noted that he was staring pointedly down and listening to the lecture now, avoiding the red light of doom at all costs, and she couldn’t help as her eyes traced the contours of his shoulders. How she’d never realized the similarities between Chat Noir and Adrien Agreste when she spent so much time staring was still a huge surprise. In fact, she spent most of her time dwelling on that instead of the fact that _oh my God I just grabbed Adrien by his BELT LOOP_ because if she didn’t, her face would be on fire.

He’d have to tutor her in physics to pay her back for missing the entire lecture and all the information she vaguely heard would be on the next test. It was only fair.

She most definitely _didn’t_ keep replaying the very Chat Noir butt wiggle in her head, and her cheeks certainly didn’t burn as she dropped her head on her arms to muffle a groan.

Little did Marinette know that it was taking _everything_  Adrien had not to turn around and stare at her as if she was the entire _world_.


	4. Little Ladybugs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Adrien has a tradition when it comes to ladybugs, and so does Marinette.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based of of a tumblr post by @miraculousandcute! (blog=quality!) 
> 
> (AKA PANDA IS STILL HIJACKING LITTLE IDEAS TO WRITE FICS BECAUSE YES)

Every time he saw a little ladybug, Adrien couldn’t help the way his mind drifted to his Lady. Sometimes he wondered whether the bug or Ladybug’s kwami came first. Did his Lady’s kwami look as much like a ladybug as Plagg looked like a black cat? Were these little ladies messengers, creatures that could take his messages–or his love–back to Ladybug?

He didn’t know when it had started, but it became a habit. Adrien would brush a light kiss across his fingertips, gently touch the red-orange shell of the ladybug in front of him, and whisper, “For my Lady.”

Afterwards, he never knew where the ladybugs flew to, but he liked to think that they would deliver his message. If he had the time, he would have tried to follow, but he so rarely had moments to be himself, unless he was fighting an akuma, so he imagined. He imagined his Lady, giggling as his newest little lady landed on her nose. 

The Ladybug in his mind’s eye whispered, “ _Hello there, little ladybug,”_ with a smile on her lips. 

Adrien had sent so many ladybugs away in this manner that it became second nature. Nino had asked him about it once when he’d seen Adrien murmuring to a ladybug, but Adrien laughed and brushed if off. He used the excuse that ladybugs stood for luck so he was always nice to them, and Nino laughed because Adrien’s luck was abysmal anyway. It did the trick, though. His best friend now laughed when he saw the blond’s ritual, but he never questioned it again.

So when a little ladybug happened to flutter on his desk during class, Adrien couldn’t help the small smile that blossomed. He moved through the motions and watched as the ladybug fluttered up, brushing just past his ear.

The girl behind him giggled and he found himself turning in his seat to watch.

* * *

Ladybugs always seemed to like Marinette. She found it funny, really, that the little creatures after which her superhero alter ego was named had such an affinity for her. The frequency with which they landed on her had only increased in the last few months, and she couldn’t help the gentle smile that crossed her features when they appeared.

It was like the world was reminding her that she was still _the_  Ladybug, even without the mask. Sometimes, on her worst days, a little ladybug was all it took to cheer her up.

So she started to smile and lifted her little ladies to eye-level, greeting them with a soft, “Hello again, little friend,” and watching as they paused for a moment before fluttering away. Sometimes she wondered if they were delivering little greetings from someone else who was just as lonely as she sometimes felt.

Maybe, she thought with a grin, it was Chat Noir’s way of sending her secret messages throughout the day, although she still sometimes expected a few black cats to cross her path.

Habits formed quickly, and she couldn’t help softly greeting her little friends whenever they showed up. When Alya had first seen it, she raised her eyebrow questioningly. Grasping for straws, Marinette managed to make Alya believe that she was imagining Ladybug when she greeted her namesakes. Alya laughed incredulously at the thought, but thinking that Marinette was just as much of a Ladybug fan as she herself was made for a satisfied Alya. She didn’t ask anymore questions about the designer’s actions, but she smiled softly and shook her head.

When a ladybug fluttered up to her from somewhere near the front of the classroom and dropped lightly on her hand, she couldn’t help the soft giggle that escaped. The teacher had stepped out for a moment and most groups were making small talk, so no one noticed except for Alya and, as she failed to notice, Adrien.

Lifting her hand to eye level, as per usual, she murmured, “Hello again, my little friend,” as she watched the ladybug rest on her slender finger. The shell lifted, as did the wings, and the small creature rose from her perch, fluttering forward and lightly brushing Marinette’s nose before rearing away and disappearing into the classroom.

Marinette tried to hide her grin as she watched the ladybug fly away.

* * *

Adrien watched his classmate’s reaction to his little messenger with curiosity. It seemed that Marinette was used to his little ladies, too. So when she lifted the ladybug to eye level and greeted it as if it was an old friend, he felt an explainable warmth inside.

Her blue, blue eyes twinkled and for a moment he was lost as his little lady greeted his Lady as he had silently asked, but he blinked as the ladybug rose from the designer’s delicate fingers and realized just what he’d been thinking about. He prepared to turn around, trying to shake the image of Ladybug out of his head because it was _Marinette_ , before he saw the little messenger’s final parting action.

When the little bug momentarily landed on the dark-haired girl’s nose, his heart squeezed.

Her gentle smile, the way her blue eyes shined…the Ladybug in his daydreams was starting to merge with the adorably klutzy girl that sat behind him, and he was positively mesmerized.

 _Have Marinette’s eyes always been so blue_? was one of the errant thoughts that trickled through his mind, followed by other questions. _Has she always had those earrings?!_   _Why didn’t I notice this before? How many times has Ladybug called our classmates out by name? Has she even considered that I’m Chat Noir? Is that why she can’t really talk to me?_

He no longer had any doubts about his Lady’s identity, though. The earrings were enough to solidify the thought in his mind, although they weren’t the right color just now. His ring changed, too.

Now he _knew._

It was a thought that both thrilled him and filled him with guilt. She didn’t _want_  him to know…was she afraid that he’d think differently of her? Because, while his own emotions were in turmoil, the one thing he knew for certain was that he was _happy_  it was Marinette. He didn’t know whether it was the proof that his hundreds of assurances to Ladybug, about wanting to know and loving every side of her, were _true_  or whether his sneaking interest in the petite designer had manifested more strongly than he’d realized already. Regardless, the glee in the pit of his stomach, knowing that it was _her_ , all of her, was almost enough to erase the guilt for now.

It took him a few moments longer than it should have to pull his eyes back to the front of the room as the instructor returned, and Nino nudged him with a lopsided grin, wiggling his eyebrows.

Adrien’s face started burning, and another realization settled in.

_I love all of her._


	5. Cookies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Marinette takes it upon herself to provide Adrien with daily cookies and also gifts a few to her kitty cat when she finds out that he likes sweets, too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by an answer to an anonymous ask by @ladyofacat on tumblr!
> 
> (AKA you guessed it, Panda hijacked another post to drabble.)

The first sign that Adrien liked sweets was something Marinette almost missed because she was so annoyed with the way her parents kept popping in to check on them while they trained for the tournament. When they took their break in the park, though, she saw the way he smiled as he quickly demolished the pastry he’d been given, and the look on his face…well, she was even more smitten than ever. She’d never seen him so openly happy, and the fact that a simple pastry could do the trick opened doors she’d only dared _dream_  of.

She started baking more.

Her father was happy that she was interested in the family business, even a little, although she suspected that both parents knew she was doing it mostly for Adrien. And she started bringing “samples” in for Adrien, Nino, and Alya. 

She learned that Adrien’s strict model diet left no room for pastries, which he was extremely fond of, and she found herself deciding that his diet didn’t offer him much else, either. He was a teenager, for crying out loud, and his steady, nutritionally balanced plan didn’t account for how much energy he burned by simply _growing_  a few inches taller.

She supplemented it with dessert. She started bringing it every day, for the four of them. Some days they would have cookies, some days a pastry that Tom had helped his daughter make the night before. Every day brought something fresh and sweet to the table. Adrien smiled more, and Marinette always gave him the best of the batch, or an extra cookie.

Marinette started bringing him two cookies every morning, in addition to whatever dessert she gave everyone at lunch. The first time, she managed to wink shyly and tell him, “It’s a secret!” before running off as her face started burning.

“Marinette,” Adrien said one morning, about a month into his daily cookie diet, “these are the most delicious cookies I’ve ever tasted.” He swallowed and then grinned at her, and she tried not to notice the chocolate on his lip, or the way he quickly licked it away. “I’ve been wanting to say it for a while. Your family bakery is the _best.”_

“I, uh, made them,” she only squeaked a little as she suddenly confessed the information, cheeks blossoming a soft pink.

A nearly Cheshire grin found his lips and he exclaimed, “You’re so talented, Marinette! Fashion, sewing, designing, and now _this!_  Is there anything you _can’t_  do?”

 _Confess_ , the word on her tongue, died as she tried to splutter a coherent response that didn’t give her away.

When he smiled, his green eyes shining with joy, Marinette felt her heart soar.

* * *

Sometime between all of her baking and cheating Adrien’s diet, Ladybug had learned that Chat Noir also had quite the sweet tooth. From the way he spoke, he got to eat sweets almost as rarely as Adrien did.

“Cookies are the  _best_ ,” he entreated one afternoon as they lazily watched the streets below. “Chocolate chip in particular. So sweet and gooey and _perfect_. I wish I could have them even more often. I mean, I have a friend that gives me some almost every day, but I can only have a couple and I wish I didn’t have that kind of portion restriction.”

The wistful sigh and the faraway look in his eyes struck a chord.

Chat Noir was her best friend. Alya was one of the best friends a girl could ask for, but Chat’s friendship was more instinctive. It was as if they were destined to be friends and partners and, if she was one to believe in destiny, she would have believed it was true.

And since they were so close, and she was a very giving person by nature, Marinette made a few extra cookies the next batch. She still had a few from the last batch, but Chat was deserved better. And, because he was special, he’d be getting _warm_  cookies. She hadn’t even managed to give Adrien fresh cookies yet, so her kitty cat should be counting his lucky stars.

“My Lady!” Chat Noir turned around as she landed on the roof he was already occupying, a paper bag clutched in her hand. After pulling her free hand away from his attempted affectionate greeting, she laughed.

“Hey, kitty cat. I have a present for you.”

His eyes widened in surprise, and then narrowed in suspicion. Ladybug only laughed again, offering him the paper bag.

“What is it?” he asked, sniffing curiously.

“Open and see!” she pushed the still warm bag into his hands. “I won’t have my gift going to waste, you know!”

“Of course not, Bugaboo,” he flashed her a toothy grin, the smell enough to hint at what might be in the bag. And sure enough, the way his eyes lit up when he saw the contents made her entire endeavor worthwhile.

* * *

When Chat Noir saw the cookies, his first thought was _My Lady listens to me_!

His next thought was that they looked, and smelled, a lot like the cookies he had now become accustomed to receiving from Marinette in class. 

“Chocolate chip cookies,” she said, as if she needed to explain it. “You said they were your favorite, didn’t you?”

Her smile said it all. It was a gentle curve of her lips, but he loved it all the same. The Adrien in him wanted to be reserved, but the Chat reached energetically into the bag, nodding to answer her as he pulled the first cookie out. It was still just warm enough that he could feel it through his leather gloves, and he was careful not to destroy it with his claws.

When the taste exploded on his tongue, he was in heaven.

He was also slightly in hell.

 _This tastes exactly like the cookies that Marinette gives me_ , his traitorous mind hissed. It was warm, which was a blessing he hadn’t yet been exposed to in his classmate’s marvelous snacks, and it was perfect. It was also the same flavor, and the same consistency, the same _everything_.

As he swallowed his bite, he swallowed his fears and asked, “These are purrfect, Bugaboo! Where did you get them?”

Before he could regret anything else, he shoved the rest of the first cookie in his mouth. He didn’t know what he was expecting. Did she buy them? Would she tell him if she did? Was she close to Marinette? Was he overthinking things?

“Silly kitty, I made them for you!” she giggled, trying to sound indignant.

Adrien Agreste choked on his cookie and Chat Noir couldn’t form words when Ladybug came forward to ask him if he was okay, thumping him lightly on the back.

There were several reasons that he was having trouble breathing, and the one that concerned him least was the piece of cookie in his throat.


	6. The Way One Imagines

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette thought she knew why some people romanticized the whole hero thing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was from a 5 minute challenge on tumblr! Tagged by @oz-xiii over there. Check out that quality blog! :D

It never happened in the way one imagined it would.

Children dreamed of epic romances, of roses and chocolates and cards and kisses. They didn’t dream of being tossed across the city they grew up in, being battered and bruised and roughed up on a daily basis. Sometimes they dreamed of the superhero part of that, but they never really understood that it meant getting hurt, too.

With Chat Noir hovering over her as he was, lightly dabbing at her blue and green mottled eye as he cleaned a few small cuts around it, biting his lip with concern in his gaze, Marinette thought she knew why some people romanticized the whole hero thing.

“I’ll be fine, mon minou,” she soothed, even as she flinched when he brushed against a bruise on her jaw. She saw his teeth clench.

“Why did you stand in front of me like that?” he groused, his voice low and demanding. “I would have been fine. You didn’t need to put yourself in harm’s way!”

“Don’t be silly,” she brushed him off with a light laugh. “Of course I would protect you. You do it for me all the time!”

“It’s different!” he hissed, pulling back to look her in the eye. “My Lady…Ladybug, I–”

She searched his gaze for a moment as his voice faltered, and she smiled at him. He was incredibly endearing, her little kitten, and she finally voiced the words she’d wanted to say for ages.

“Do you think I love you any less than you love me?”


	7. Want

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All they wanted was a little of each other’s happiness, and they still didn’t realize that they were the key to that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another 5 minute drabble challenge from tumblr! I was tagged by @thesirenserenity on tumblr. Check her out! :D

There wasn’t much he wanted.

Adrien wanted to go to school. He wanted to make friends. He wanted to hang out with his friends after school, whether it was going to see a movie or just chilling in the park or at someone’s house. He wanted to have a slice of cake for dessert or have a croissant whenever he was feeling peckish. He wanted at least one cookie a week.

Really, compared to what  other teenagers wanted, he was a very low-maintenance child.

The one thing that might be considered a little above the norm, though, might be just how much he wanted Ladybug. Her friendship, her constant companionship, and even her love. Just…all of her.

She wanted a lot more.

She wanted to stop stuttering around him. She wanted her flirty partner in the superhero business to stop flirting so much. She wanted Gabriel Agreste to notice her designs. She wanted to become a famous fashion designer. She wanted Adrien to notice her, to like her, just as much as she liked him. She wanted to be able to hold his hand, to talk to him, to just…be…with him.

But even compared to other kids, like Chloe, Marinette wanted little.

She wanted Adrien Agreste to smile more, like he had the day they had met. The umbrella was still tucked in her closet, and she wanted to give that back, too.

All they wanted was a little of each other’s happiness, and they still didn’t realize that they were the key to that.


	8. tiptoeing through the stars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> His mischievous grin interests her, though she tries not to show it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS CHAPTER WAS WRITTEN FOR megamegaturtle, since March 11th is her birthday! She's @miraculousturtle on tumblr! She also requested a Ladynoir fic where they just kind of goof off a long time ago, and I never got around to it, so I kind of hit two birds with one stone.
> 
> Love you, Turtle! <3

Sometimes when she flings her yo-yo into the night, Ladybug feels like she’s flying. She’s never sure when she first noticed that her favorite moments were those freeing seconds between take off and landing, but they are.

And she has to admit, the leather-clad boy at her side is part of what makes it that way.

“C’mon, Buggaboo!” Chat Noir teases, using his baton to vault cheerily from one roof to another. He does an acrobatic twist in the air to show off and lands in a way that makes it seem effortless, his blond locks bouncing as he lifts his chin in a silent challenge.

“Patience, Kitty!” she quips back, artfully twisting into a backflip as she glides through the air to gracefully land next to him. She can’t help reaching out her hand and flicking one of his leather ears, and continues, “Unless you want to be rid of me. Finishing patrols _is_  the fastest way…”

He gasps, putting a clawed hand over his heart in indignation as he cries, “Of course not! I just thought we were wasting a purrfectly good oppurrtunity to have a little bit of fun!”

His mischievous grin interests her, though she tries not to show it.

But it’s a beautiful night tonight, the kind of night that makes her want to dance across the constellations as if she hasn’t a care in the world, so she decides to take the bait. She smirks at him a little, a gentle curl of her lips that he doesn’t quite believe it.

“Oh? What do you suggest, Chat?”

She turns her gaze out across the skyline, her eyes chasing the faint stars that she can rarely see in the city lights. Even as she watches, a streetlamp flickers to life and hides one of her precious orbs from sight. She turns her blue eyes back to Chat Noir, still waiting for his answer, and stills when she notices that he’s just been staring at her.

“Let’s just…have fun,” he shrugs helplessly, yellow-green feline eyes flicking back and forth as if searching for some reaction from her. “Let’s jump from rooftop to rooftop. Race across the city. Jump from the top of the Eiffel Tower and see who chickens out first. Just… _fun_.”

She contemplates the idea of just…frolicking. It’s something they rarely do, after all, since they’re seventeen now. School is more hectic than ever and she knows that he has at least a part-time job that keeps him booked. The thought of such an innocent stress reliever was…well, she likes the idea. And when she considers that this time of night is her favorite, especially when she’s upside down and so high above the lights of the city that she can see the stars, she knows the decision was made before she even pretended to think about it.

Ladybug flicks his bell with a grin and with a certain, practiced grace, saunters to the edge of the roof and tosses her yo-yo in preparation for her next swing. 

With a grin over her shoulder that beckons him to follow, she says, “Let’s go have fun, Kitty Cat.”

And as she glides away ahead of him, higher and higher until she’s atop some of the tallest buildings in the city, he can almost imagine that she’s dancing among the stars–or the few that he can see. But she dances with a certain grace, a reverence that a mere human shouldn’t gaze upon, though he doesn’t–can’t–remove his eyes.

She moves so lightly, her feet barely touching the rooftops, that he thinks she’s tiptoeing through the skies, and he’s never thought she was more beautiful than he does in moments like those, when the signs of her joy are written so clearly across her features.

He realizes belatedly that she has advanced ahead of him, somewhere, and calls out, “Buginette! Wait fur me!”

Her tinkling laughter answers and he scrambles to reach her side, his grin growing wider by the second.


End file.
